Chance meeting
by Hakai1
Summary: Rin se reencuentra con aquel pequeño tritón de ojos fríos como el hielo, y no le queda más remedio que alojarle por un tiempo. Haru merman x Rin M.
1. Chapter 1

Desde pequeño fui un chico bastante imaginativo, reía por cualquier cosa y creía en cosas que la gente no suele creer, creía en cuentos fantásticos y en los personajes que los protagonizaban, supongo que era lo normal en un niño, creer cosas que nadie más creería y dejar de creer con el tiempo, pero en mi caso no fue así, si bien es cierto que a veces pasaba esa idea por mi mente, un día fue eliminada directamente. Era un día normal y corriente, como la mayoría, la única diferencia era que a mi profesora de la primaria se le había ocurrido llevarnos a la playa, aunque ya no recuerdo para qué. Aquel día fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, no era mucho mayor que yo en lo referente al tamaño, sus escamas azuladas reflejaban el sol de la misma forma que lo hacía el agua, y el cabello azabache resaltaba su blanca tez. Él también me vio, estoy seguro, aquel escalofrío que sentí cuando esos fríos ojos azules se posaron en mi es algo que no he podido olvidar, a pesar de los años que han pasado. Obviamente nadie me creyó, de hecho cuando se lo conté a mi madre ella solo me contó una absurda historia sobre sirenas, al parecer estas se dedicaban a atraer a los humanos con su belleza o su voz y acababan devorándolos, aún me río cuando pienso en ello, después de todo, he llegado a un punto en el que estoy casi seguro de que no es así, al menos no en su caso, de hecho durante los escasos segundos que fui capaz de verle aquella vez, aquellos fríos ojos no parecían mirarme con deseo de devorarme, claro que a estas alturas ya puedo conocer la respuesta.  
>La razón de esto es bastante fácil de explicar, hace unos dos meses, en una de mis habituales salidas a correr encontré algo inusual, el día anterior había llovido bastante, y la playa estaba llena de basura de todas clases, claro que la gente que podía apreciarlo era escasa, ya que aún era demasiado temprano. El problema era que en la playa no solo había basura atraída por el fuerte oleaje, al parecer esas olas habían traído algo más, o quizás debería decir alguien, puesto que ya nos conocemos. Así es, aquel tritón con el que tuve un fugaz primer encuentro estaba tirado en medio de la arena, y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Solo había dos problemas, el primero era que en un principio no le reconocí, por lo que rehusaba bastante el simple hecho de acercarme a él, quizás si que había creído aquellas historias; el segundo problema, no era otro sino el hecho de qué iba a hacer con él si me acercaba, no era como si simplemente pudiera dejarle allí, supongo que es obvio que no lo hice.<p>

Bajé corriendo a la playa, con una extraño sentimiento ocupando mi pecho, en un principio pensé que era miedo, miedo de que realmente acabara devorado por aquella criatura, luego ese sentimiento cambió a curiosidad a medida que me acercaba y por último mi corazón dio un gran vuelco en el momento en que giré aquel cuerpo semi-escamoso para dejarle boca arriba, estaba inconsciente, por lo que para mí era imposible ver sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que seguirían siendo del mismo azul que aquella vez, de la misma forma que estaba seguro de que sentiría la misma extraña sensación cuando los mirara, algo que por el momento no podía ocurrir.  
>Con cuidado pasé mi brazo bajo su espalda tratando de enderezarle un poco antes de tomarle en brazos. Realmente agradecía que a esas horas las calles estuvieran desiertas, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía inventarme si alguien me veía llevando un tritón con tanta naturalidad a mi casa.<br>En cuanto llegamos lo primero que hice fue llenar la bañera con agua caliente, echando algo de sal en esta, pues supuse que eso le haría estar más cómodo, eso si llegaba a despertar claro, por alguna razón esa idea no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Agh...- Me pasé la mano por la cara en un intento de eliminar la frustración, hacía casi cuatro horas que le había traído a casa y aún no despertaba. Durante la primera hora no hice otra cosa más que buscar lesiones por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, no parecía tener más que algunos arañazos, seguramente causados por el fuerte oleaje y la posible forma por la que acabó en mitad de la playa, tan lejos de la orilla. El resto del tiempo me limité a dar vueltas esperando a que aquella criatura se despertara, aunque por el momento la espera parecía inútil e infinita.  
>Entonces un extraño ruido me sacó de mi frustración y mi primera reacción fue ir corriendo al baño a ver qué había ocurrido exactamente.<br>-¿Qué demonios? ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -Aquel ser no solo se había despertado, si no que al parecer trataba de escapar de mi baño, claro que no había llegado demasiado lejos ya que estaba tirado en mitad del baño tratando de avanzar, pero por lo visto los tritones no tienen ni idea de vivir en tierra pues lo único que conseguía era dar una imagen cómica de si mismo.  
>-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -Aquella voz realmente llamó mi atención, era una voz suave y dulce, pero el tono era incorrecto aquella dulce melodía era ocultada completamente por su seriedad, aunque ahora no eran el momento de perderme en aquella voz, por lo que traté de devolver mi atención a él. Había dejado de moverse, y se había limitado a quedar "sentado" mientras clavaba aquellos heladores ojos en mi, en aquel momento sentí auténtico miedo, pues aquellos ojos parecían absorberme en su azul infinito, realmente me estaba ahogando en ellos.<br>-¿Eh? -sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de librarme de aquella sensación- ¿No es obvio? Te estabas muriendo en medio de la playa, al menos podías agradecérmelo...-chasqueé la lengua bastante molesto por aquel comportamiento tan indiferente, ciertamente, para ser la primera vez que hablaba con él, la irritación que me provocaba era demasiada para una sola persona.  
>-No te pedí que me ayudaras, estaba perfectamente.<br>De nuevo me perdí en su voz, en sus ojos, en cada parte de su cuerpo que en aquel momento parecía una perfecta escultura que ocupaba el centro de mi baño, pues su rostro completamente neutro no le diferenciaba de estas. Cuando comprendí exactamente en el significado de sus palabras mi primera reacción no fue otra sino fruncir el ceño, pues no veía necesaria esa frialdad con alguien que te ha sacado de un aprieto, y no solo eso, ni si quiera le había dado las gracias por ello.  
>-Lo normal cuando ves a alguien en un aprieto es ayudarlo ¿no?...Demonios, podrías sonreír al menos ¿vives siempre con esa cara?<br>Le mostré una sonrisa un tanto burlona, tratando de hacer que se enfadara, aunque la única diferencia que había en su rostro eran sus cejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia el medio, pues el resto de su cara seguía completamente igual. Lo que yo no había visto venir era el golpe que me di contra el suelo cuando a esa cosa no se le ocurrió nada más que darme un coletazo en el tobillo, haciéndome a caer al suelo, ese fue el primer momento en el que la expresión de su cara cambió, ahora estaba sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa de superioridad que solo me causó más irritación, por lo que me puse en pie von un gruñido, saliendo de aquel baño y dejándole que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Aunque tampoco pude dejarle solo mucho tiempo pues en el momento que cerré la puerta volví a escuchar un ruido en el baño, lo que me hizo abrirla de nuevo, encontrándome con aquella criatura tirada en el suelo boca abajo moviéndose en un intento de avanzar hacia adelante aunque era bastante obvio que no podía, lo que me hizo reír a carcajadas, obligándole de esa forma a apartar la mirada de una forma que resaltaba realmente su vergüenza.

-Deja de reírte y ayúdame, idiota.

-¿Ahora quieres ayuda? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque si no tu baño acabará hecho un desastre, ayúdame.

Suspire pesadamente justo antes de chasquear la lengua, solo para acentuar mi molestia un poco más, aunque no me quedó más remedio que agacharme para recogerle del suelo, volviendo a meterle en la bañera, pues tenía claro que no iba a llevarle a la playa en plena tarde- ¿Contento?

-No, ¿tienes algo de comer?

-¿Pero qué…? Primero parece que te doy asco y ahora me pides comida…ciertamente cuando eras pequeño parecías más simpático- Vi como su rostro cambiaba a uno más confuso, lo que me dio a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando- No te acuerdas ¿verdad?- Su silencio empezaba a irritarme de nuevo, aunque la forma tan inocente que tenía de hacer las cosas consiguió que me calmara un poco- Bueno, entonces me presento. Mi nombre es Rin, y se podría decir que nos conocimos hace cinco años, en una excursión escolar, mía claro- Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse un segundo aunque en seguida volvieron a ser aquellos cristales de hielo que llevaba viendo todo el rato.

-Sé quién eres, te he visto más veces allí. Ahora, ¿tienes algo de comer o no?

Aquello realmente me había sorprendido aunque era obvio que no quería hablar más del tema, por lo que tras suspirar por enésima vez me dispuse a salir del baño para cocinarle algo a ese idiota- ¿Qué quieres?

-Caballa

Chasqueé la lengua molesto pues tenía que pedirme una de las cosas que menos me gustaban, aunque por una vez iba a tener suerte, ya que desde la última visita de Gou no me había quedado otra que comprar de todo.

Mientras se comía aquellos odiosos peces, dejando únicamente la cabeza (algo que en mi opinión era bastante asqueroso), no me quedó otra que ponerme a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Era obvio que no podía devolverle al mar aún, pues por muy terco que fuera hasta yo me había dado cuenta de que le dolía mover la cola, a pesar del golpe que me dio un rato antes, por lo que no iba a permitirle irse, al menos por el momento. Eso era lo único que tenía claro, bueno, eso y que mientras estuviera en mi bañera, los días se me iban a hacer increíblemente largos.


	2. Chapter 2

Terminó de comer más rápido de lo que esperaba, habiendo dejado únicamente las raspas y las cabezas de aquellos peces, realmente era una criatura marina, bueno, no es como si antes no lo creyera, pero supongo que eso lo verificaba completamente. Recogí aquellos restos y volví al baño, sentándome en el suelo de cara a él, quien se quedó mirándome en silencio con aquellos ojos, haciendo que me perdiera en ellos de nuevo.  
>-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma? Me incomodas<br>Al escuchar su voz volví al mundo real incapaz de creer que fuera él precisamente quien estaba diciendo eso, pues era el primero que se quedaba mirándome fijamente aunque por algún motivo acabé agachando la cabeza.  
>-Lo siento, ¿qué vas a hacer? -aquello era algo que realmente me daba curiosidad, ya que después de todo pertenecía al mar y seguramente querría volver a él.<br>-No puedo ir solo a ningún sitio mientras esté en tierra, ni si quiera puedo salir de aquí -Señaló la bañera a la vez que movía la cola, salpicando algo de agua- De todas formas no quiero volver, vine aquí buscando algo -Se encogió de hombros, supongo que trataba de quitarle importancia, aunque eso solo hizo que sintiera más curiosidad.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-No es de tu incumbencia  
>Suspiré pesadamente mientras mantenía mi ceño fruncido, a veces parecía que hacía esas cosas solo por provocarme y eso era realmente molesto-Cuando decidas lo que quieres hacer avísame, no pienso pasarme el día aquí metido con un pez- Me puse en pie, dispuesto a salir de nuevo de aquel lugar, pues el claro olor a pescado empezaba a ser molesto.<br>-Haru- Dijo aquellas palabras de una forma que me fue casi imposible escuchar, por no hablar de que aquella palabra ni si quiera tenía sentido.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-¿A caso no me escuchas? Digo que mi nombre es Haru.  
>Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de asimilar eso, pues no esperaba que me dijera su nombre, y mucho menos que lo dijera de esa forma, aunque por alguna razón aquello me hizo sonreír.<br>-Está bien, Haru, avísame cuando sepas que quieres hacer- Esta vez sí, salí del baño cerrando la puerta en cuanto estaba fuera, aquellos últimos minutos habían sido muy extraños pues parecía la primera cosa medianamente amable que había hecho, y realmente parecía igual que cualquier otra persona, claro que de cintura para abajo seguía siendo un pez, algo que agradecí pues no creo que tener a un chico desnudo en mi bañera fuera algo muy normal, aunque supongo que esto tampoco lo era.

~~~~~~~~Haru~~~~~~~~~

Aquel chico era muy extraño, primero estaban aquellos dientes tan extraños, que por alguna razón me intimidaban bastante, supongo que era porque se parecían demasiado a los de un tiburón, y después estaba el hecho de que todo lo que yo hacía parecía molestarle, claro que eso me daba igual, era su problema, no el mío, mientras no me molestara podría estar bien con ello.  
>El problema vino cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma, con aquella sonrisa, en cuanto salió del baño y me quedé solo fui capaz de escuchar el latir de mi propio corazón, era un sentimiento muy extraño que era completamente incapaz de entender, de la misma forma que sentía mi cara arder y ni el agua de la bañera que hacía rato que se había enfriado, era capaz de calmarme un poco.<br>También estaba el hecho, de que tenía que responder a su pregunta, no podía quedarme ahí para siempre, eso estaba muy claro, además necesitaba a alguien para cumplir mi propósito, después de todo fue mi propia idea venir a tierra, lo que no esperaba era acabar en mitad de la playa. Claro que no es como si mi propósito fuera fácil de cumplir, después de todo lo que quiero es conseguir piernas, quiero dejar de estar limitado a un sitio tan oscuro y frío, pasarme los días en la absoluta soledad, pero hasta yo se que eso no es fácil y supongo que tengo que explicárselo si quiero su ayuda.  
>Saqué la cabeza completamente del agua y apoyé loa brazos en el borde de esta. Tras haberme preparado, alcé la voz y por primera vez, pronuncié su nombre<p>

~~~~~~~~~Rin~~~~~~~~~

Había pasado un rato desde que salí, todo había estado muy silencioso desde ese momento y por un instante pensé en entrar de nuevo, aunque me contuve, ya que tenía que darle el espacio que necesitara para pensar, por lo que durante ese tiempo, busqué distraerme como pude.  
>Entonces fue cuando escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por aquella melodiosa voz que consiguió ponerme los pelos de punta aunque no dejaba de atraerme como solía ocurrirles a los marineros de antaño al escuchar los cantos de las sirenas, realmente aquella voz era música por si sola.<br>Volví al baño entrando directamente y volviendo a sentarme en el suelo, a la espera de que me dijera lo que tuviera que decirme.  
>-Necesito que me ayudes, así que supongo que te contaré lo que quiero -Asentí, aunque estaba algo decepcionado porque únicamente se moviera por interés- Vine a tierra porque estaba cansado del mar, quiero tener piernas, y poder andar y salir a correr, igual que tú lo haces. Necesito un beso.<br>Al escuchar aquellas palabras me sobresalté, no entendía para qué demonios era necesario un beso, y lo pero ¿me lo estaba pidiendo a mi? Al pensar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas pues aquello era demasiado hasta para mí- P-pero... ¿ahora?...n-no se es algo...¿precipitado?  
>-¿De qué hablas? No te lo pediría a ti, no estoy tan desesperado-Me miró como si el simple hecho de haber pensado que lo haría le hubiera molestado, y por alguna razón aquello me dolió, me dolió ver que pareciera que me tenía asco pero no dije nada, solo quería que siguiera hablando- Además, tiene que besarme alguien que se enamore de mi y bueno, yo también debería sentir algo, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a esa persona<br>-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¿Debo salir a la calle y decir "Eh, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a conocer a un tritón? Es muy serio pero el pobre quiere piernas y necesita un beso"? No es como si todo el mundo pensara como yo ¿sabes? La mayoría de la gente te habría dejado tirado y el resto probablemente te habría llevado a un laboratorio. Si crees que todo el mundo es tan idiota como yo te equivocas -Me había dejado llevar, había perdido los estribos de una forma muy estúpida solo porque me había molestado que no pensara en mí, ¿por qué demonios me preocupaba por algo así? No tenía ni idea, pero cada vez soportaba menos su actitud. Lo que no esperaba, era la cara con la que me estaba mirando, parecía realmente asustado y ¿arrepentido? No sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada para su expresión- ¿Estás bien? Yo...lo siento, supongo que te he gritado sin motivo cuando lo único que quieres es cumplir un sueño ¿no? -Esbocé una sonrisa algo triste, ya que hasta yo comprendía que me había pasado diciendo cosas así, después de todo yo tenía mi propio sueño y no soportaría que me lo arruinaran y yo estaba haciendo más o menos eso.  
>-No importa, oye ¿puedes dejarme solo de nuevo? Necesito pensar...ah y me gustaría que me dejaras quedarme hasta que encuentre una solución.<br>Me limité a asentir como respuesta a ambas cosas, saliendo del baño en silencio, su tono seguía siendo neutro, pero por alguna razón ahora me parecía más frío y distante que cuando me dijo su nombre, probablemente acababa de perder la poca confianza que había ganado de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquel momento ya no supe muy bien que hacer, no volví a entrar al baño hasta que se hizo de noche, era obvio que necesitaba un baño pero no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, por lo que entré al baño, esta vez llamando antes a la puerta ya que no quería molestarle demasiado.  
>-Tengo que asearme...¿puedes salir?<br>-No, si me seco demasiado probablemente acabaría mal, puedes bañarte aquí si quieres- Se giró para quitar la cola y hacerme un espacio en aquella bañera, un espacio que tendría que usar si quería bañarme de verdad.  
>Me di la vuelta con intención de deshacerme de la ropa aunque podía notar sus ojos aún clavados en mi espalda, algo que empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Me di la vuelta sin dirigirle la mirada, pues ya era bastante vergonzoso el hecho de estar desnudo delante de él, lo que no esperaba era que me detuviera antes de poder meterme en la bañera- ¿Qué?- Vi como llevaba su mano hasta mi entrepierna y tocaba mi miembro con el dedo índice algo que casi consigue que tuviera una combustión espontánea, aunque opté por apartarme y cubrirme con las manos- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?<br>-Relájate, ¿por qué te avergüenza eso? Es una parte del cuerpo humano, como todas las demás... ¿Para qué sirve? -Vi como su rostro realmente presentaba interés, aunque aquel interés fuera a una parte de mi cuerpo que prefería que no tocara.  
>-¿Cómo qué para qué sirve? Es...para reproducirse... supongo, ya sabes, los hombres tenemos esto y bueno, las mujeres el sitio donde meterlo ¿No es así en tu especie?- Aquello era demasiado extraño, es decir no es como si me extrañara que no hubiera visto eso nunca, pero en su especie también tenían que reproducirse ¿no?<br>-No, en ese aspecto estamos más emparentados con los peces, quiero decir, nuestra reproducción es externa.  
>-Ya veo...-Aquello sí que me sorprendió, no solo la respuesta en si, si no el hecho de que volviera a abrirse de esa forma, pues quizás no le hubiera molestado tanto lo ocurrido anteriormente o simplemente ya había tenido tiempo de pensar.<br>Entré en la bañera, aún seguido por aquellos ojos que empezaban a intimidarme, por no hablar de que mis mejillas seguían ardiendo, pude notar el calor de estas cuando mi cuerpo tocó aquella agua helada.  
>Seguía mirándome, con aquellos ojos que superaban con creces el frío del agua y no soportaba eso- ¿Se puede saber qué miras?- Se mantuvo en silencio mirándome fijamente hasta que me tomó por los hombros, obligándome a girarme de cara a él, algo que casi provoca que me escurra en el poco espacio que había.<br>-Quiero ver cómo funciona  
>-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices idiota? -Empecé a ponerme nervioso pues no sabía que se proponía, aunque no tardó en conocer sus intenciones pues aquella fría mano había empezado a acariciar su entrepierna, provocándole que me estremeciera completamente.<br>-Caliente...-Aquella palabra solo consiguió que me sonrojara completamente, sentía como todo mi cuerpo ardía y aún peor, como respondía a aquellas caricias.  
>En algún momento había dejado que el agua de la bañera se fuera por el desagüe, dejándome completamente expuesto y con una notable erección entre sus dedos- Vaya, está dura ¿Debo mover la mano así? -Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, no solo había conseguido que mi cuerpo respondiera a él, sino que además ahora estaba masturbándome, deslizando sus fríos y delgados dedos por la longitud de mi miembro mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula, en un intento imposible de que no me escuchara gemir- Así que los humanos disfrutáis con esto...<br>-S-Si...-Aquello me estaba matando, necesitaba gemir pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba en aquel momento y mi gran orgullo me pedían a gritos que no lo hiciera, pero no puede retenerme más- A-ah..H-Haru...-Por alguna razón el gemir su nombre se sentía extrañamente bien, pero no quería admitirlo, por lo que me limité a gemir lo mínimo, únicamente para relajarme un poco, aunque por mucho que lo intentara no pude reprimirme cuando llegué al orgasmo, eyaculando en su fina mano mientras mi acelerada respiración seguía impidiéndome hablar y sus ojos se quedaban fijos en mi esencia.

~~~~~~~~Haru~~~~~~~~

Aquello me había pillado por sorpresa, jamás pude imaginar que los humanos fueran capaces de sentir un placer tan grande cuando se reproducían o como algunos eran capaces de tener sexo solo por disfrutar y no por tener descendencia. Era algo que no podía entender, al igual que no entendía por qué gemía mi nombre de esa forma, no podía soportarlo, me ponía los pelos de punta, y probablemente las escamas también si eso fuera posible, escuchar aquella voz grave decir mi nombre de una forma tan distinta a la primera vez era demasiado, hasta para mí.  
>Observé aquel líquido blanco durante unos segundos, era algo que realmente me llamaba la atención y me daba más ganas de deshacerme de la cola, aunque fuera solo por tener esas sensaciones. Entonces mi curiosidad acabó ganándome, y me llevé aquella mano a los labios para probarlo, aunque no sabría describir su sabor.<br>-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡No pruebes eso idiota!  
>-¿Por qué? -No entendía por qué se alteraba tanto, después de todo había salido de su cuerpo, no era nada extraño<br>-Porque es asqueroso ¿no lo entiendes? -le vi suspirar, parecía haberse calmado un poco, quizás se había dado cuenta de que no lo entendía.  
>-Dejaré que te bañes- Apoyé mis manos en el borde de la bañera, haciendo fuerza tanto con estos como con la cola, tratando de salir de allí, aunque el dolor que sentía en la parte inferior me impidió hacerlo por lo que me limité a darme la vuelta- No puedo salir, báñate así- Sentí como la bañera volvía a llenarse, esta vez de agua dulce y caliente aunque no me molestaba demasiado, lo siguiente que sentí fueron unas manos sobre mi cabeza y algo de espuma caer en el agua.<br>-Tú también necesitas limpiarte ¿no? -Me limité a girar el rostro, encontrándome con aquella sonrisa de dientes afilados, que lo último que parecía era peligrosa, por lo que asentí dejando que enjabonara mi cabeza, mientras me entretenía en mover el agua con la cola y jugaba con la espuma que iba a apareciendo en la superficie del agua.

~~~~~~~~Rin~~~~~~~~

Acaricié toda aquella zona en un intento de relajarme a mí mismo, sentía mi corazón latir de forma acelerada hasta un punto que pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho, que hubiera hecho aquello y de una forma tan sobrada realmente me confundía, ¿podía hacer esas cosas pero darme un beso le daba asco? Era algo que no lograba entender, que para mí no tenía ningún sentido, pero sabía que preguntar no iba a servir de nada.

Terminé de bañarme a mí mismo y a él, y sin decirle nada más salí de la bañera, colocándome una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de que se pusiera a experimentar de nuevo, y tras eso me dispuse a salir del baño ara ir a mi habitación ya que aquel día me había dejado destrozado- Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, mi habitación está justo en frente_ Volví a sonreírle de forma dulce, pues lo último que quería era caerle mal o que me cogiera más asco aún- Buenas noches, Haru- Sin más salí del baño y me fui a mi habitación, tras cambiarme directamente me acosté.

~~~~~~~~Haru~~~~~~~~

Me quedé completamente solo en el baño, había apagado la luz, por lo que estaba a oscuras aunque el agua caliente me relajaba bastante. Aquel día había sido muy extraño, me había dejado llevar completamente por la curiosidad y acabé haciendo algo tan raro como aquello, sin duda tenía que disculparme en condiciones, aunque quizás ya era muy tarde.

Me abracé a mi mismo apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerrando los ojos despacio, tratando de ordenar mis ideas- Buenas noches…Rin –Y sin más caí dormido sin poder aclararme completamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras aquel día había dejado el tema a un lado de la misma forma que había tratado de olvidar lo sucedido, aunque eso fue bastante más difícil, pues al principio incluso desconfiaba de volver a meterme en la bañera con él, algo que tenía que hacer obligatoriamente ya que debía remojarme al menos una vez, claro que siempre manteníamos la distancia, por no hablar de que me había pedido perdón por hacerlo, algo que aprecié bastante, claro que como supuse aquella tranquila rutina no podía durar eternamente.  
>Era bastante tarde y yo aún seguía en la cama, siendo despertado únicamente por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana, aunque aquel tranquilo despertar no duró demasiado, pues escuché la voz de Haru desde el baño, algo que al ser tan repentino realmente me alarmó, por lo que rápidamente me levanté y fui directo hacia el baño, que afortunadamente estaba justo al lado de mi habitación.<br>-¿Qué pasa? -Observé al tritón desde la cola hasta el cuello, no parecía tener ningún problema visible aunque nunca se sabía, por lo que dirigí mi mirada a la suya esperando una respuesta, claro que cuando haces eso esperas que la otra persona te esté mirando, y en este caso no era así, por lo que seguí su mirada que no iba a otro sitio sino a mi propia entrepierna, al parecer no había sido el primero en levantarme aquel día.

Traté de ocultar mi vergüenza por todos los medios, dispuesto a volver a preguntarle pues parecía no querer responder- ¿Haru? ¿Para qué me has llamado?- Esperé un poco más pero seguía sin responderme, parecía haberse quedado completamente bloqueado, o eso pensaba hasta que literalmente se me echó encima, dejando que todo su peso, incluido el de la cola me apastaran contra el suelo, y lo peor aún, Haru parecía completamente concentrado en lo que hacía, completamente ajeno a lo que le decía y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, pues por primera vez sentí verdadero miedo de aquellos ojos cuyo iris reflejaba un deseo helador...pero ¿de qué?  
>No tardé mucho en averiguarlo pues sus dientes, más afilados de lo que me pudieron parecer en un principio, se habían clavado en mi piel a la profundidad suficiente como para hacerme una herida, aunque aquello estuvo lejos de de ser doloroso, por alguna razón aquel mordisco fue...excitante, aquella erección la cual pensaba dejar que bajara sola solo se puso más dura, quedando completamente pegada al cuerpo ajeno aunque desgraciadamente aquel cuerpo no me era muy útil en aquel momento.<p>

- H-Haru...estate quieto -No dejaba de moverse por encima mía, provocando toda clase de reacciones en mi cuerpo, hasta el punto de que tuve deseos de besarle, pero no lo hice, sabía que él no quería hacerlo y tuve que respetarlo incluso en aquel momento.  
>Entonces comenzó la verdadera tortura, mi erección compleramente aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, de tal forma que no podía aliviarme hiciera lo que hiciese y mi cuerpo, completamente mojado por la humedad generada en aquella habitación más la que traía consigo la criatura que ahora se dedicaba a morder todo mi cuello, dejando unas marcas más que claras. En aquel momento, pensaba que realmente iba a comerme. Pero se detuvo, por alguna razón que desconozco detuvo aquellos mordiscos, cambiando sus dientes por una traviesa lengua que se paseaba por aquellas heridas, retirando la sangre que se aventuraba a salir se ellas, como si solo aquello ya le hiciera sentir mejor, aunque yo estaba lejos de sentirme así.<br>Se enderezó, ciertamente pensaba que por fin me iba a dejar en paz, que se iba a volver a su bañera y yo podría aliviarme en mi habitación pero una vez más estaba equivocado. Los mordiscos volvieron esta vez sobre mi camiseta, bajando despacio, provocándome un temblor incontrolable a medida que se iba acercando a aquella zona más que sensible, y por fin llegó.  
>Un mordisco, un único mordisco de aquellos dientes sobre mi sexo me hizo gemir como nunca lo había hecho. Mi pantalón desapareció, y con él lo hizo mi ropa interior, dejándome al descubierto de cintura para abajo con un tritón sediento de deseo entre mis piernas. Abrió la boca, vi como aquellos finos labios me envolvían completamente, sacándome mil y un suspiros con la simple caricia de estos. Lo sacó, empezó a envolverlo con su lengua, quedando único a esa parte de mí por un hilo de saliva que rápidamente eliminó con aquella misma lengua brindándome una vista fascinante.<br>No tardé demasiado en correrme, lo hice dentro de su boca y vi bajar toda mi esencia por su garganta, produciéndome una sensación extraña, y me abrazó, me abrazó con un cariño que pensaba que no podía darle a nadie, y por ello me atreví a preguntar de nuevo- Haru, ¿que ocurre?  
>Se separó de mí, mirándome a los ojos con un azul mucho más cálido que el que había visto antes y con una inocencia que te haría creer que jamás hubiera habido una pizca de deseo o excitación en ellos.<br>-Nada, solo tenía hambre, ayer no me trajiste nada- Serena, igual de serena que siempre era la voz que me hablaba, como si no hubiera ocurrido aquello aunque siguiera encima de mi.  
>Me limité a decir "ya veo" tratando de quitarle importancia, pues mi cabeza aún estaba nublada por el placer y el sueño del que había despertado pocos minutos atrás. Por lo que tras quitármelo de encima me puse en pie cogiéndole para devolverle a la bañera, la cual tuve que llenar de nuevo, claro que al inclinarme para poder llenarla nuestros rostros habían quedado cerca...demasiado cerca...cada vez más cerca...no, negué con la cabeza sujetando la suya para girarla a la vez que me separaba de él, aquello no estaba bien, pero sus ojos confundidos pedían una respuesta.<br>-Deberías lavarte la boca...no creo que eso sea sano- Se limitó a asentir con desilusión a la vez que yo salía del baño para ir a la cocina pasándome la mano por los mordiscos y sintiendo un escozor, un escozor que me hizo saber que aquello había ocurrido, que realmente acababa de rechazar sus labios.  
>"Idiota..."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

No habíamos vuelto a hablar, no más de lo necesario, desde que le rechacé de aquella forma se volvió mucho más distante de lo que ya era un principio, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que aquello estaba mal, él no quería besarme, ya lo dijo el primer día, me dejó bastante claro que no pensaba hacer eso conmigo a menos que fuera realmente necesario, ¿entonces por qué lo hizo?

Las dudas me llenaban por completo un día más y ya no lo soportaba por más tiempo, debía preguntárselo, debía aclarar esa pregunta, encontrar una respuesta en condiciones y hablar con él al respecto pues realmente lo necesitaba.

Terminé de comerme mi desayuno y me dispuse a llevarle el suyo al moreno, llamando a la puerta antes y sin recibir respuesta alguna, algo que se había vuelto habitual desde aquel día.

-Haru, el desayuno... - El tritón se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, comenzando a devorar los peces e ignorando por completo mi presencia, algo que me irritó bastante aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Cuando terminó de comer levantó la vista extrañado de que yo siguiera ahí pues normalmente me iba en cuanto le dejaba la comida, algo que seguro hubiera preferido a estar ahí parado -¿Podemos hablar? - Me arrodillé junto a la bañera esperando a que me diera su permiso para estar ahí, aunque como siempre solo se limitó a asentir, impidiéndome escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo.

-Llevo unos días pensando en ello y… ¿por qué ibas a besarme? Tú mismo dijiste que solo lo harías si era realmente necesario, y no creo que lo fuera.

-Lo era- Su respuesta fue fría y seria, aunque aquella voz seguía tan dulce como siempre, algo que me alegraba, además de el hecho de que me dirigiera la palabra.

-Eso no es una respuesta, quiero saber por qué demonios lo hiciste, y más después de aquello…

-¿Qué problema tienes con ello? ¿Tan asqueroso sería?

Me quedé completamente callado, no me había parado a pensar en que aquello le hubiera molestado, solo pensaba en lo molesto que estaba yo mismo al respecto, en la reacción que provocó en mi...en el miedo a ser el único que se sentía así.

-No es eso, yo no quería que besaras a alguien a quien no quieres, no está bien.  
>Me miró confundido, y luego aquella expresión pasó a un ceño fruncido, demostrando lo molesto que estaba aunque yo no entendía por qué.<p>

-Lo hice porque quería ¿Contento? Quería besarte y no me importaba si estaba bien o mal, pero tú tienes que pensar lo que quieres y fastidiarlo todo.

Es cierto que sus últimas palabras me dolieron, pero el resto no, por alguna razón el resto solo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que la sangre subiera directa a mis mejillas, provocándome un sonrojo más que notable, además de unas ganas increíbles de abrazarle, y no me contuve. Le abracé con fuerza, notando como la humedad de su cuerpo se calaba hasta el mío a través del pijama pero aquello estaba lejos de importarme, pues era lo más parecido a una confesión que podía obtener de él.

Sus brazos también me rodearon, pensaba que lo haría de una forma delicada, pero fue bastante firme, como para asegurarse de que no iba a sacar más conclusiones erróneas, y me sentí feliz. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas aunque tratara de retenerlas, y eso provocó que cesara el abrazo.

-No llores, Rin - Llevó sus delicadas y finas manos a mis mejillas, permitiéndome sentir el frío tacto de sus dedos cuando los pasó bajo mis ojos en un intento de hacerme parar.

-No estoy llorando- Fue mi respuesta, una respuesta que solo me hacía quedar como un idiota, pero tampoco importaba, aquello no era ningún secreto para ninguno de los dos.  
>Entonces volvió a acercarse a mí, sin pedir permiso, pues había supuesto que no lo necesitaba y no se equivocaba. Unimos nuestros labios, al principio de una forma muy suave que me permitió sentir los suyos, dejándome probar un poco de su dulzura justo antes de que los mío fueran devorados, cubiertos casi por completo por un tritón ansioso e inexperto aunque yo tampoco tenía experiencia como para criticar eso.<p>

Seguimos besándonos durante unos segundos más que cuando nos separamos eran insuficientes y ambos lo sabíamos.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, justo como había ocurrido días antes solo que esta vez había una diferencia, el peso de aquella larga cola había desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar unas piernas completamente blancas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, solo había un pequeño detalle...

-H-Haru... estás desnudo - Mi cara empezó a competir con mi pelo en lo referente al color de una forma que podía parecer cómica, aunque para mí no lo era, tenía encima mía a un chico completamente desnudo y que parecía haberse nublado de nuevo por el deseo, y esta vez no había una cola que impidiera nada.

Lamió mi oreja despacio, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara casi de inmediato, como si hubiéramos estado destinados a aquel momento o incluso como si nuestros cuerpos ya hubieran estado juntos antes, provocándome una erección casi inmediata que parecía divertir al ojiazul, quien volvió a acercarse a mi oído dejando un susurro en este, un susurro que al ser pronunciado por aquella voz parecía que me haría hacer lo que él quisiera aunque sus palabras no entraran en la idea que yo tenía de nuestra primera vez.  
>"Rin... déjame estrenarme contigo".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin...quiero estrenarme contigo"

Aquellas palabras se habían clavado en mis oídos de una forma increíble, provocando que la latente excitación que sentía saliera al exterior acompañada de un jadeo, iba a ser el de abajo y tenía que mentalizarme de ello en los escasos minutos que me quedaban, no lo iba a conseguir. Pero tampoco podía oponerme a aquella mirada voraz, si no me había comido antes, lo iba a hacer ahora y solo a base de azules y ardientes miradas que parecían atravesarme y mirar todo mi interior, pendientes de cualquier reacción que pudiera causar en mi, a la vez que se fascinaba con las que sufría su propio cuerpo.

-Haru... tranquilo, no vayas tan rápido -traté de enderezarme en un intento de que se calmara pero fue completamente imposible, si bien su peso se había reducido al perder la cola, el ser movido por el deseo estaba dándole un carácter demasiado dominante.

Mis muñecas, sujetas por encima de mi cabeza, ardían al contacto con sus dedos, como si aquel tacto helador se hubiera vuelto más ardiente que el fuego.

-Tranquilo Rin...voy a ir despacio, te sentirás bien...como cuando hice las otras cosas- Su voz se había vuelto más grave, más ronca, más seductora, me estaba haciendo perder los sentidos como jamás pensé que podría perderlos. Y sus dedos seguían recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, en algún momento de este caos de emociones nubladas por el placer me había dejado únicamente en ropa interior, siendo ya más que evidente la erección que esta cubría, pero eso era solo el principio, pues él estaba igual solo que sin aquella tela cubriéndole, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue el tamaño de aquello, pues para no haber tenido nunca eso se pasaba de grande.

-O-oi Haru... no irás a meter eso...

Me miró confundido, pues obviamente no entendía qué problema podía haber con ello, para él solo se trataba de tener sexo sin más y tenía claro que no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Al menos... prepárame…

Esta vez asintió pues parecía haberlo comprendido y se puso en pie, dejándome mi propio espacio para poder ponerme como quisiera aunque cuando decidí ponerme de rodillas el me dio la vuelta, volviendo a tumbarme sobre mi espalda.

-Quiero verte, quiero ver las muecas que haces siempre.

Humedeció sus dedos con la crema hidratante y sin esperarse más lo introdujo en mi interior, obligándome a soltar un quejido, aquello iba a doler.

~~~~~Haru~~~~~~

Deliciosos sonidos inundaban mis oídos, todos procedentes de Rin. Un dedo, dos, tres...tres dedos estaban ya en su interior buscando ampliar aquello para que yo pudiera estrenarme como le había dicho.

Su erección estaba completamente pegada a la mía, provocándome una sensación extraña, supuse que ese era el placer que había sentido Rin los días anteriores, una sensación increíble que llegaba a todo mi cuerpo como si se propagara por cada una de mis venas y arterias, llegando a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, llevando toda la sangre al mismo punto y creándome una impaciencia increíble y un gran deseo de hacernos sentir bien a ambos.  
>No podía aguantar más, saqué los dedos llevándome un dulce gemido procedente de los labios, aunque rápidamente los sustituí por mi miembro, apretando la mandíbula a medida que me iba introduciendo y mi respiración se aceleraba.<p>

~~~~~Rin~~~~~

Un dolor insoportable se abrió paso al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su miembro, haciendo que mi respiración se descontrolara casi de inmediato.

Las lágrimas se agrupaban al borde de mis ojos, desbordándose y rodando por mis mejillas hasta morir en aquel suelo, camuflándose con la humedad de este.

-H-Haru... no te... quedes quieto-… ¡Muévete joder!

Las piernas me temblaban de forma incontrolable y el deseo de que me hiciera sentir bien iba creciendo poco a poco algo que no tardó demasiado en suceder pues afortunadamente había empezado a moverse aunque por el momento el dolor no desaparecía haciendo de aquel momento algo horrible.

Entonces una de aquellas fuertes embestidas rozó una zona que no sabía que estaba ahí, creando una corriente de placer que me recorrió por completo, haciéndome olvidar el dolor por un momento.

-A-ah... Haru... o-otra vez - Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas en un intento de que volviera a dar en el mismo sitio, algo que no tardó en suceder, obligándome a abrir la boca a la vez que sacaba la lengua, emitiendo un gemido un tanto agudo aunque no estaba como para preocuparme de algo así.

Aquellas estocadas certeras me hacían estremecerme por completo, mi miembro, bastante húmedo, reclamaba un poco de atención que recibió en el momento que el moreno se inclinó sobre mí, devorando mis labios de nuevo y masturbando mi miembro con el movimiento de vaivén que hacía su cuerpo.

Ya no aguantaba más, los gemidos se agolpaban en mi garganta de la misma forma que lo hacían las lágrimas en mis ojos y un cosquilleo en mi vientre me indicaba que estaba muy cerca. Y no me equivocaba, llegué al orgasmo segundos después, manchándonos a ambos.

~~~~~Haru~~~~~~

Al ver como Rin llegaba al orgasmo, contrayendo cada parte de su cuerpo, no pude evitar seguirle poco después, saliendo casi de inmediato pues no quería ser demasiado molesto para él aunque no llegué muy lejos pues era incapaz de mantenerme en pie, así que acabé tirado sobre él. Ambos en el suelo del baño y completamente empapados, aunque eso no era una molestia para mí. Lo único que llegaba a preocuparme era como se lo habría tomado, por lo que me apoyé sobre las manos como pude para mirarle, aunque parecía realmente exhausto.

-Lo siento… - Murmuré aquellas palabras volviendo a tumbarme sobre su pecho, siendo rodeado casi de inmediato por sus brazos algo que me pilló por sorpresa por lo que levanté la mirada solo para ver que me sonreía tiernamente.

-No tienes que disculparte, pero dime ¿solo me querías para estrenarte?

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza aferrándome a él pues no quería que pensara eso, después de todo tenía piernas gracias a él.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad y me llevaba hasta la habitación dejándome algo de su ropa, la cual me estaba algo grande, aunque no le di importancia ya que después de todo, era la ropa de Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

Más o menos esta ha sido la historia hasta ahora, desde aquel día nos convertimos en algo parecido a una pareja, aunque no sabría decir si esa palabra nos llega a definir exactamente, claro que ver a Haru intentar andar me llenaba por completo, pues aunque era como ver a un niño pequeño, siempre era tierno ver aquellos intentos en los que acababa sentado en el suelo pidiéndome que le llevara a algún lado, y hoy no parecía ser diferente.

-RinRin...llévame al baño...

Sus brazos, alzados hacia mí, ya era más que una costumbre, y el ligero sonrojo que siempre acompañaba a esas serias palabras solo le hacía mucho más adorable. No hace falta decir que siempre me convencía.

-Deja de llamarme RinRin...¿cuándo piensas aprender a andar tú solo?

-Me gusta RinRin...y me gusta que RinRin me lleve en brazos.

La misma respuesta de siempre.

Le dejé en el baño, sabiendo que, como siempre, se las apañaría para llenarlo todo de agua y, como siempre, me tocaría limpiarlo, pero ahora tenía que encargarme de hacer la cena mientras él se bañaba, algo que también se había vuelto una costumbre, pero no llegaba a desagradarme en ningún momento, más bien me llenaba, desde que Haru estaba conmigo me sentía mucho más feliz.

~~~Haru~~~

Rin siempre estaba haciendo cosas por mí, siempre estaba llevándome de un lado para otro, cumpliendo todos y cada uno de ms caprichos como si fuera lo que más le gustara en el mundo...pero yo también quería hacerlo, quería hacer algo por él, pagarle todo lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo por mí, aunque sabía perfectamente que aunque pudiera ponerme en pie, mis piernas serían demasiado débiles para cargar con él, por no hablar de que no creo que le gustase, por eso tenía otra idea...y no tenía demasiado tiempo para cumplirla.

-Mañana...

A penas pronuncié esas palabras y la cabeza de Rin asomó por la puerta indicándome que me fuera preparando como buenamente pudiera, pues la cena estaría lista pronto.

Como muchas veces había hecho, me apoyé sobre los brazos para salir de la bañera, arrastrándome hasta donde había dejado mi ropa, colocándome primero los bóxers y después la ropa que me había dejado Rin en su día, él se había ofrecido cientos de veces en comprarme algo, pero yo no quería, no sería lo mismo si no llevara la ropa con su olor.

En seguida apareció en el baño, llevándome hasta la mesa en silencio, me había acostumbrado a comer el pescado cocinado, aunque lo hacía más para evitar que Rin me mirara con asco que por satisfacción propia.

Cenamos en silencio, algo bastante común para nosotros, no hablábamos mucho y cuando teníamos una conversación, siempre era el pelirrojo el que hablaba, a mi me bastaba con escucharle atentamente, aunque no sabía si era lo mismo para él.

Después de cenar conseguí convencerle para acostarnos pronto, aunque era capaz de ver la confusión en sus ojos, claro que como siempre no preguntaba nada, se limitaba a cumplir mis caprichos..pronto acabaría eso..

A penas había podido dormir, me encontraba algo inquiero y en cuanto amaneció no pude aguantar más, me levanté de la cama con dificultad, había estado semanas practicando y ya era capaz de mantenerme en pie más o menos, aunque a veces debía apoyarme en las paredes, pero eso no me impidió llegar a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Agradecía haberme levantado tan temprano pues aunque había practicado, tambalearme cada dos por tres era bastante incómodo para cocinar.

Por fin a las nueve y media de aquel dos de febrero había terminado las tortitas con chocolate, sin mucho azúcar claro, a Rin no le gustaba lo dulce.

Hecho esto me senté a esperar, observando continuamente el reloj, el cual no parecía avanzar absolutamente nada, más de una vez ne sentí tentado de mirar si tenía pilas, solo para saber si realmente funcionaba.

Diez y cuarto, no aguantaba más, me levanté y fui hasta la habitación, con aquel objeto entre mis dedos.

-Rin...despierta

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido, además de darme la espalda, por lo que solo podía recurrir al plan B, me acerqué a su oido, empezando a susurrar.

-Rin..estoy desnudo...quiero que hoy lo hagas tú...

Y como si le hubieran dado a un botón, ese idiota se dio media vuelta, mirándome de arriba a abajo notablemente decepcionado por verme con la ropa puesta, aunque esa decepción pasó a una expresión de asombro al ver que estaba de pie delante suya.

-H-haru...te sostienes aobre tus piernas...¿desde cuándo?

-Desde hace unos días, quería sorprenderte...feliz cumpleaños, Rin

Extendí el brazo hacia él, abriendo lentamente mi mano para dejar ver el regalo principal, un colgante del que pendía una de las escamas que antes adornaban mi cola, y Rin pareció reconocerla pues en seguida se la colocó alrededor del cuello, esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándome.

-Gracias Haru...gracias...

Sonreí ante aquel abrazo, sobresaltándome al sentir una ligera humedad en mi hombro.

-No llores...

-Idiota déjame...solo estoy feliz

Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza pero no teníamos tiempo para eso, aún quedaba algo más.

-Vamos a desayunar...

Me miró algo molesto, sin duda pensaba que le iba a obligar a hacer el desayuno, pero la cara que puso al ver la mesa no tenía precio.

-Haru...te quiero

-¿Eh? Y-yo también te quiero

Sí, ese era el sentimiento que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo, me había enamorado de un idiota que ahora tiraba de mi hacia la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una de mis escamas colgando de su cuello, aunque aquella sonrisa se borró en cuanto probó las tortitas.

-Ugh...qué dulce..

-Lo siento...

Quizás no me hubiera salido del todo bien, pero siempre podría practicar, después de todo nos quedaban muchos cumpleaños por delante.

**Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido? Siento si tenía faltas, lo escribí en el móvil y bueno, hubo un pequeño problema y tuve que reescribirlo, algo que no me hizo ninguna gracia xD**

**Nos leemos**

_**Twitter: Hakai_**_


End file.
